1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging containers and, more particularly, to containers suitable for packaging textile materials, such as threads and yarns or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present textile material packaging containers generally are fabricated of cardboard which thereby subject them to breakage, bending, tearage, and environmental corrosion over a period of time. Such containers, therefore, have to be frequently replaced and require proper storage under optimum environmental conditions.
It is known that textile thread and yarns assume a variety of composite shapes, sizes and configurations during their working schedule. For instance, during its working schedule, a textile yarn may be collected on cops, reels and spindles or the like thereby assuming a bulky overall configuration. In order to efficiently utilize storage space, it was found necessary in the prior art to stock a plurality of differently dimensioned containers of the type above described to accomodate the yarn while in different stages of use during its working schedule. This led to increased costs and undue waste since the containers had to be frequently replaced due to change in bulk or volume of the textile material and often were discarded altogether due to environmental or handling deterioration.